


loose lipped

by IchyhaUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, Blushing sasuke, F/M, Gen, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Haruno Sakura-centric, Inner Sakura - Freeform, Period/Menstruation, Slip of Tongue, annoyed, innapropriate jokes, irritable, sakura rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchyhaUchiha/pseuds/IchyhaUchiha
Summary: Her inner lets out words and phrases that are too vulgar for Sakura’s age, much to her chagrin.——or, where menstruation has a big affect on the way she speaks, making her spout sex jokes.





	loose lipped

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE: THIS WAS A COLLAB BUT MOONLIGHTPALE’S PARENTS MADE HER DELETE ALL HER ACCOUNTS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **moonlightpale's an:** Mon ami et moi have finally sat our asses down and fucked shit up. Here ya go.
> 
>  
> 
> _My account on tumblr: torranceblack.tumblr.com._
> 
> —
> 
> **ichyhauchiha's an:** What... she said?
> 
>  
> 
> _My account on tumblr: ichyhauchiha.tumblr.com_

Sakura felt _wrong_. Everything about her was so— _wrong_ , it made her chest ache, eyes heat up, throat dry up and—

And why did her hips have the sudden need to be bent at a peculiar angle to stop the odd feeling from swallowing her whole?

It would definitely be utterly inconvenient for her to have a bathroom break right now, as the closest set of public toilets were kilometres away, and she would not fancy having to dig a hole in the ground and squat over it.

And what ground was there to dig up? She and her team were currently trudging through impossibly long and densely packed grass in hopes of reaching some secluded hut in the middle of nowhere. She was sure someone could hear Naruto from an hour away.

But she was getting desperate. They’d been on the road for hours, the sting in her abdomen never relenting, and if she wasn’t going to have a break in the next ten seconds, she was sure to snap.

Actually, she was quite sure that it’d already happened.

She resisted the urge to twist her body, lift her tunic, and look for the tell-tale signs of blood. Her fingers itched to do so, because the curiosity was just too much. But whenever her hand twitched, she casted a glance at Sasuke, and Naruto, and then Kakashi, and— _ugh_.

When her mom had given her _the Talk_ —a conversation that made Sakura red all over, decoding the frilly innuendos with whatever scraps she’d overheard at school and connecting the dots—her mother spoke about her monthly cycles as if they were something to be kept a secret. Sakura hadn’t really understood it at the time.

After all, it was only a biological process. Unpleasant, but it was something that happened to anyone who was cursed with a uterus.

But as she swept her gaze from one teammate to another, she began to think that maybe she was starting to understand. It still didn’t really make logical sense, though.

“Hey, Sakura-chan,” Naruto was saying, jabbing a finger into her shoulder. The sudden intrusion and the pungent smell of his sweat made Sakura want to clench her fist.

She willed herself to _calm down and think rationally_ , and after a moment of struggle managed to loosen the tension in her shoulders. But when his finger’s incessant prodding didn’t stop, she once again gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

 _My arm isn’t your girlfriend, Naruto, that you can keep fingering off!_ Inner Sakura bellowed.

Naruto immediately pulled his hand away from her, cheeks colouring, while Kakashi glanced up from his book to fix her with a curious gaze, and Sasuke’s eyebrows creased.

“What?” Sakura asked, quite bemused, analyzing the various degrees of shock on her male teammates.

Then a realisation smacked her in the face. “Did I—Did I say that aloud?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said, a newfound respect in his tone; “Yes, you did.”

Sakura blanched. She couldn’t even remember what had come out of her mouth, let alone try to figure out how the hell she was going to interact with any of them for the rest of the mission, and most likely for the next five years.

Just— just _damn_ that insistent voice in her head! Even though the thoughts were (probably) purely hers, usually she also did a good job of reining them in, no matter how much she wanted to voice them out loud.

_It’s okay, Sakura… stop hyperventilating, this is probably only a one time thing._

She drew a few deep breaths, and realising that her teammates were still staring at like she’d somehow been possessed by a ghost, barked, “Well? What are we waiting for? Weren’t we supposed to try and get there as quickly as possible?”

And upon seeing her sensei’s surprised and confused face, she sneered, a cold wave of uncontrollable absolute _fury_ washing over her. “What happened to not allowed to take breaks, huh, Sensei?”

As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, she slapped a palm to her lips. Now, Kakashi’s only visible eye had completely widened in shock. She glanced at her left, only to see that Naruto was slowly backing away from her, and Sasuke just looked uncomfortable and like he would gladly accept an invitation to a party with everyone he hated present just to get away from her. Sakura managed to spare a moment to feel dejected.

She scrambled. “Oh, um, sorry. I’m just a little easily irritated today… please don’t take anything I say seriously. Just, c’mon, let’s go now so we’ll be able to arrive there on time, and I’m _really_ sorry, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. And— oh, look! A butterfly!”

Only Naruto turned his head, blue eyes momentarily distracted. But Kakashi’s gaze was unwavering, and Sasuke just looked thoroughly… _shook_.  
  
Sakura tried not to blush, keeping her eyes straight ahead. And after a moment of intense awkwardness so dense in the air that she swore she could touch, Kakashi shrugged, finally, slipping back into his book. Sasuke simply looked away.

They continued to walk like that, and things kind of returned to the relatively normal.

That was, until Kakashi asked Sasuke if he had his chakra threads ready for setting up the genin-level traps that they had planned to set up.

“Yes,” he told Kakashi, opening his hollister.

“I see.” Kakashi returned, eyes glued on his book, so he clearly was not seeing. “And the tension cables?”

He nodded. “I have to go relieve them, before they can be operational in the traps.”

Kakashi didn’t respond, clearly because he didn’t have a chance to.

Because Sakura was two steps ahead of him, about to open her traitorous mouth, realising with daunting horror exactly _what_ was going to spill out of her.

“You boys need to relieve your tension a lot more often these days, I see,” she said, voice crass, and displaying none of the internal struggle of _what the hell are you doing, stupid mouth please stop no don’t please!_

Everyone went silent all over again.

If she had been embarrassed then, she was _mortified_ now, smacking a hand to her large forehead, loud enough to startle a murder of crows, biting her lips down hard, eyes screwed shut, unwilling to see the reactions of anyone.

Seriously, where did these phrases even come from? Her mouth seemed to suddenly adopt a mind of its own and run away with it. This wasn’t happening ten minutes ago. Was it because of her period? Sakura had heard Ino talk of mood swings and bellyaches… but was speaking her mind one of the symptoms?

Her frantic mental panic was suddenly interrupted by a voice that seemed to come from right beside her.

“...it’s supposed to be healthy?” A meek, empuzzled voice mumbled, the statement sounding more like a tentative question.

Her eyes automatically snapped open and her head swiveled around just in time to see Sasuke turn his head, pointedly looking away from her. His eyes were focused on some kind of bush in the distance and his neck was steadily turning red.

But she didn’t miss his wide eyes, as if he, himself was shocked to hear that sentence escape from his mouth.

And for a long time, Sakura stared.

Kakashi’s eyes had strayed away from his book again, and, Sakura could feel the intensity of his gaze on their backs, all while Naruto’s face was bleached white.

Finally, Kakashi let out a droll snort, burying his nose in his orange paperback again, and Naruto doubled over, clutching his tummy and wheezing, wiping tears from his eyes.

Sasuke barked a curse or two at the chortling blond, but the bite of his words was lost due to the slur and redness of it all.

Sakura had long since forgotten to breathe, much less talk, so she settled on just glaring at them both.

And as Sasuke marched forward, she could only dumbly follow, mind racing.

She couldn’t _wait_ for the day to end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked the stupid ass sex jokes!
> 
> Your comments are fuel to our souls, so lay your thoughts down below!


End file.
